Iris
by paolamendoza
Summary: A sus cortos años de vida Kari se había incrustado en el dominio mundial al recibir un premio Nobel de literatura por su fantástica obra Alas . Justo cuando empezaba a gozar de tranquilidad, la sangre decidió llamar alterando por completo su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Observé de reojo a Nataly volteando hacia nuestra mesa. La chica, con ese uniforme característico de una mesera —pantalón negro, blusa blanca— no le quitaba sus ojos marrones de encima a mi acompañante. Nerviosamente se movía el flequillo hacia un lado y se mordía el labio mientras intentaba, al mismo tiempo, prestar atención a la orden que la pareja de novios le estaba dando.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sintiéndome superior. Sabía que más de una persona tenía clavada su atención en nosotros y eso me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

El precioso reloj de péndulo, colgado en una pared frente a mí, marcaba las nueve con cuarto. Hiroaki cortó la llamada y dejó el celular en la mesa, junto a su plato. Limpié mi boca con la fina servilleta de tela y sonreí al verlo.

— La cena ha estado deliciosa —murmuré.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado. El Bistro Río ha sido siempre uno de mis restaurantes favoritos —asentí con una sonrisa y se me escapó un suspiro—. ¿Te apetece algo más, _ma cheriè_?

— Oh no, he quedado satisfecha. Muchas gracias —Hiroaki se recargó sobre la silla acolchonada de terciopelo blanco y asintió. Me detuve un momento para apreciarlo con calma: llevaba su cabello castaño un tanto desprolijo, aunque no se veía para nada mal. Su piel parecía porcelana de la realeza, me moría de ganas por ir y acariciar su perfecto rostro exaltado por sus grandes ojos avellanados, sus pobladas cejas y su respingada nariz. Tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, junto a la comisura de los labios. Llevaba un traje Hugo Boss en color gris oscuro y una camisa rosa pastel con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, mostrando un poco del fino vello de su pecho—. ¿Y qué pensaste acerca de la propuesta? —en ese momento sus palabras me sacaron del ensimismamiento.

— ¿Eh? Ah, eso —me mordí el labio en un vago intento por reprimir la sensación de nerviosismo que se formaba en mi estómago y me hacía estremecer las extremidades ligeramente—. Acepto —dije, sin más rodeos. Hiroaki esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante y descansando sus codos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura? —su intensa mirada me recorrió completamente. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de los míos a mis labios, a mi cuello y me hallé a mí misma experimentando sensaciones nuevas en mi cuerpo. Era algo muy ajeno a mí y sin embargo, sentía como si hubiese sido hecha para vivirlo.

— Estoy segura, señor Ishida —afirmé con una seguridad proveniente de algún lugar desconocido de mi interior.

El importantísimo dueño de _Ixe Banks Corporation_ pidió la cuenta, encargándose de dejar una valiosa propina del treinta por ciento. Salimos del restaurante casi a las diez de la noche y ya a la entrada estaba su deslumbrante Mercedes Benz junto a su chofer esperándonos. Hiroaki me abrió la puerta trasera, invitándome a entrar y enseguida se deslizó él a mi lado. Le indicó a Roger que se dirigiera hacia el Empire State.

El cuerpo no dejaba de temblarme de nervios, de emoción, adrenalina y algo de miedo. Miré la preciosa ciudad de Nueva York pasar junto a la ventanilla. Los fastuosos edificios corporativos, los letreros de luz de neón brillantes anunciando miles de productos cosméticos y lencería, exceptuando por algunos de comida rápida.

En el momento menos oportuno apareció la imagen de mi familia, mi madre, específicamente. Pensé en lo que diría si supiera que su pequeña de diecisiete años estaba a punto de venderse a un empresario, líder mundial en la rama mercantil, para poder pagar sus estudios universitarios porque la estúpida administración de la NYU decidió negarme el apoyo económico y la manutención, sólo por no poseer un apellido de renombre. Se habría decepcionado de mí, sin duda alguna. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Hiroaki apareció en el cuadro a mi rescate justo cuando quise darme por vencida, aunque no como me lo imaginaba.

Llegamos al penthouse del Empire State. Era un precioso salón con piso de madera, o quizás imitación de madera en color claro. Estaba rodeado por ventanales que dejaban ver más allá de la cotidianidad urbana desde aquél último piso en la cúspide. La luna, llena y deslumbrante, parecía un faro frente a mis ojos. De lado izquierdo había una sala de elegantes sillones blancos con detalles dorados y hacia la derecha dos puertas corredizas y tras éstas la recámara compuesta de una cama _king size_, un par de burós de madera refinada junto a cada extremo. Increíblemente, en el techo había un enorme espejo.

— Ponte cómoda, Hikari. Enseguida vuelvo —Hiroaki se encerró en el dormitorio y yo dejé mi bolsa sobre un sillón. Me quité los incómodos tacones negros que había comprado para esa noche, sintiendo un alivio en mis pies, y me acerqué a la ventana. De verdad que la vista era muy bonita. Desde ahí podía ver el puente de Manhattan brillar sobre el East river.

Nuevamente me permití cuestionarme lo que estaba haciendo. Mi moral, dada la educación que mi madre se esforzó en darme, me decía que no lo hiciera, yo no era esa clase de persona, pero mi ambición por querer adquirir un título universitario en la ciudad de Nueva York le gritaba a la razón que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena. Tras no volver a saber de mi padre y el abandono de mi hermano hacía unos tres años, mi madre sólo contaba conmigo para subsistir en un futuro. Yo era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, su esperanza para cuando sus ojos no pudieran ver, cuando su fuerza ya no rindiera ni medio día y alguien tuviese que cuidar de ella, y dada la situación laboral, sin el título universitario no podría generar ingresos que me permitieran vivir cómodamente.

Hiroaki salió de la habitación y se acercó a la barra junto al minibar. Fui a sentarme en uno de los banquitos rojos y él sirvió whiskey en dos copas de cristal. Decidí permanecer en silencio, observándolo beber y haciendo lo mismo. El licor me picaba un poco en los labios pero me gustaba. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

— Este será el trato, Hikari: —comenzó a decir seriamente, clavando sus preciosos ojos en mí—. Te pagaré $50 grandes a la semana porque seas mi dama de compañía mientras viva en esta ciudad —tosí un poco, atragantándome con la bebida. ¿$50 grandes, había dicho?

— ¿Cin… cin… cincuenta mil dólares? —exclamé aún sorprendida.

— Así es.

— Wow —el señor Ishida esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Tu labor será bastante sencilla, Hikari, sólo tendrás que acompañarme de vez en cuando a alguna cena de gala ofrecida en beneficio de alguna porquería altruista y… —sin dejar de mirarme, se inclinó hacia donde estaba, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Podía oler su aliento a whiskey mezclado con pasta dental, sin perder ese aroma varonil—. Mantener a tu hombre ocupado por las noches —inesperadamente me besó. Sus labios apenas y apretaron suavemente los míos pero aquella sensación hizo disparar una corriente energética por mis venas dejándome deseando más al separarse—. Creo que está de más que mencione que el trato queda entre tú y yo. Eres menor de edad, yo soy un adulto casado y estaré viajando para no desatender mi familia y si algo sale mal, te hundes.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante suave y calmado que me costaba creer que era una amenaza. Y sabía que esa era la última oportunidad que tendría para decidir lo que haría, a partir de ese momento ya no habría marcha atrás y entre la razón y la necesidad decidí hacerle caso a una de ellas.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirme luego.

* * *

**Nueva historia! Espero que les agrade y se hayan quedado intrigados :p si es así, sería mucho pedir un review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Mi cuerpo temblaba bruscamente y aunque intentaba disimularlo, era más que evidente que moría de nervios. Sentía el estómago contraído y una presión en la cabeza que parecía hacerme querer explotar. Permanecí de pie a una orilla de la cama y la luz de la habitación fue bajando gradualmente hasta crear una atmósfera similar a la iluminación de velas o lámparas de petróleo. Hiroaki se acercó a mí por atrás, llevaba su camisa desabotonada y al pasar sus manos por mi cuello sentí su piel ardiendo por el deseo. Bajó cuidadosamente el cierre de mi vestido que enseguida me quité dejándolo caer a mis pies. Me giró lentamente hasta que quedé de frente a él y me observó de arriba abajo. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, ¿o quizás pasión? No lograba discernir lo que sentía. Levantó mi rostro acariciando mi barbilla y posó sus labios en los míos al tiempo que su otra mano me sujetaba de la cintura. Me besó con fervor, acariciando su lengua con la mía.

Yo estaba muy consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de su tacto, podía sentir el palpitar de su acelerado corazón, su erección que iba creciendo dentro de su ropa interior. Lo sujeté del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, enredando mis dedos en su fino cabello y como por inercia las deslicé a su cuello y le quité la camisa. Hiroaki se separó y nos miramos por un breve instante. Acaricié el vello de su pecho, besé su cuello.

— Eres muy hermosa, Hikari —murmuró.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda mientras sus labios devoraban el contorno de mi rostro y el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Desabrochó el sujetador y jaló los tirantes para sacármelo. Me cubrí con los brazos al quedar desnuda y él sonrió.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte —lo miré a los ojos intentando hallar la confianza que necesitaba para poder seguir con todo eso pero sin mucho éxito. El señor Ishida sujetó cada una de mis muñecas con sus manos, apretando fuerte, y me mordió el cuello con violencia.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé ante la brusquedad del acto y él se apresuró a empujarme hasta hacerme caer en la cama.

Se quitó la ropa con prisa, apilándola junto a la mía. Tuve que ahogar un grito de asombro al mirarlo desnudo y en pleno estado de excitación. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en vivo y la verdad el momento era bastante diferente a lo que llegué a ver en la pornografía. Hiroaki se tumbó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y mordiendo la mía. Sentí su pene erecto rozar contra mi vientre, estaba mojado y caliente. Pasé mis manos por su espalda para acariciarlo pero él las apartó y de vuelta me tomó por las muñecas con fuerza. Se separó un poco y bajó el rostro para besar uno de mis senos, mordisqueó un poco el pezón e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos humedecer. Quería pedirle que parara, que me dejara ir en paz. Quería gritarle que renunciaba al trato con tal de no ver la manera en la que estaba utilizando mi cuerpo para saciar sus fantasías. Quise hablar, pero no pude.

Me soltó de los brazos y separó mis piernas, abriéndolas a lo ancho. Sentí mucha vergüenza al quedar totalmente expuesta frente a él pero pareció no interesarle. Se puso de pie junto a la cama, me tomó por las pantorrillas y me asió hacia él elevando levemente mi cadera. No tuve noción de lo que tramaba hasta que lentamente lo sentí penetrarme. Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon mientras él comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera de mí.

Me dolía. Me estaba lastimando. La sensación era similar a la de apretar un moretón causado por un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo. Miré hacia el techo en el espejo la imagen que se reflejaba: un tipo follándose a una chiquilla sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

No era esa la experiencia que quería para mi primera vez. No era eso lo que quería recordar el resto de mi vida, no quería verme como una ramera y sin embargo, estaba haciéndolo. Hiroaki eyaculó adentro de mí y al terminar se acostó boca abajo a mi lado. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos ya estaba roncando.

Yo ni siquiera sentí un orgasmo.

* * *

**Wow! Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad no esperaba que la historia tuviese tanta aceptación jaja; me alegra que les haya gustado y bueno, aquí sigue... :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

No había parado de llover desde la noche anterior. El clima veraniego estaba bastante bochornoso y el tráfico en las avenidas principales de Santa Mónica, California, se veía atiborrado de accidentes viales. En algunos sectores primarios de la ciudad se había perdido la energía eléctrica y la costa se veía desalojada.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en el asiento trasero, al lado del rubio, éste giró la cabeza y miró la pantalla parpadeante que reflejaba la foto de su mejor amiga. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el cenicero frente a la pequeña mesita que se desplegaba del asiento frente a él y contestó.

— ¡TK! —escuchó la alterada voz de Yolei—. TK, ¿ya llegaste?

— Daniel está estacionándose frente a la bodega, ¿en dónde estás? —respondió con su particular calmado tono de voz.

— Esperándote en la entrada.

El chico se bajó del coche, indicándole a su chofer que lo esperara, y caminó hacia una cortina de fierro que se abrió al instante en que se posó frente a ella.

— Buenas noches, joven Takaishi —le saludó Antonio, un inmigrante mexicano que trabajaba para él.

— ¿En dónde lo tienen?

— Atrás, joven, tal y como nos dijo —TK asintió y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue sorprendido por Yolei que salía de una puerta a su derecha.

— Quédate vigilando, Antonio, yo me encargo del resto.

TK tomó a Yolei de la mano, sintiéndola helada como si la hubiera tenido expuesta en nieve por mucho tiempo. Cruzaron una puerta ancha de latón y fueron a dar a un pasillo muy largo. Se hallaban adentro de un almacén de muebles. La propiedad pertenecía a una tienda que el señor Hiroaki había adquirido y que su esposa dirigía. Se dedicaba a la producción de muebles modernos para decoración y en poco tiempo se había vuelto muy popular y varias celebridades habían adquirido sus productos, lo cual alzó el prestigio gracias a las visitas de los _fans_ que llegaban a comprar lo mismo que sus ídolos.

El rubio vestía una camisa interior blanca, jeans desgastados y su clásicos _Converse_. Yolei llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes, su cabello recogido en una cebolla despeinada, y tenis de tela. Ambos caminaban en un profundo silencio donde sólo el eco de sus pasos era audible. Frente a ellos se cruzó otra puerta y al abrirla se hallaron con una escalera. Bajaron dos pisos hasta llegar al «sótano», la imagen que se presentó frente a ellos dejó petrificada a la chica quien detuvo a su mejor amigo antes de bajar totalmente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, tiernamente. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Yolei y comenzó a temblar bruscamente.

— No puedo ir, TK.

— Hey… ven acá —el rubio la abrazó fuertemente, dejándola llorar contra su cuello. Sentía el frágil cuerpo de su amiga relajarse entre sus brazos e instintivamente le dio un beso en el hombro—. Ese imbécil va a pagar por lo que te hizo, Yo, nadie se mete con lo que yo amo —la joven sonrió y se limpió el rostro con las manos.

— No seas muy cruel —una media sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del atractivo joven.

— Sólo lo que se merece.

* * *

Un estruendoso grito de horror retumbó por las paredes del sótano al tiempo en que la piel morena del joven empezaba a enrojecerse y brotar ampollas. Dos chicos bajaron la mirada disimuladamente, sintiendo pena por el acusado. TK sonrió, miró la etiqueta de la botella de ácido muriático y enseguida clavó sus ojos azules en la víctima.

Raymond era un joven esbelto, ricachón gracias a la suerte de su madre en los billetes de lotería. Hacía menos de seis meses se habían sacado el premio gordo, saliendo de su clase social media y entrando a una alta. El dinero le compró cuanto capricho tuvo excepto algo que desde niño había necesitado y ahora, su ausencia, lo había arrastrado hasta este momento de tortura: educación.

— Por favor… —suplicó, con sus ojos castaños inundados en lágrimas—. Déjame ir.

— ¿Ahora tú suplicas? ¿Qué hay de mi amiga? ¿Dime qué mierda hiciste cuando ella te pidió que la dejaras en paz! —TK alzó la voz enfadado y sujetó al chico del rostro, apretando sus mejillas—. Eres una escoria, Raymond Dillan. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Yolei.

— No, por favor… —se estremeció en la silla. Estaba atado de manos y piernas con esposas metálicas, completamente desnudo. De su pierna escurría sangre por el contacto del ácido que deshizo su piel.

TK vertió el líquido sobre el pene del chico quien pegó un desgarrador grito de dolor y enseguida comenzó a vomitar violentamente. Los otros tres chicos que se hallaban en el cuarto tuvieron que darle la espalda a la espantosa escena que su «jefe» les estaba brindando. El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó con el dolor ajeno, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era que tenía que hacer pagar al miserable que hacía un par de días había abusado sexualmente de su mejor amiga cuando ella salía del trabajo. Su odio, su coraje, su desprecio, todo el asco y la repulsión que le había causado saber lo que ese miserable le había hecho a Yolei, ahora se veía convertido en una especie de placer.

Limpió sus manos en el pantalón y arrojó la botella vacía al piso. Raymond lloraba, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

— Que esto te sirva de lección para cuando intentes abusar de otros. Acuérdate bien de éste dolor porque si llego a enterarme de que lastimas a alguien más, será a la tumba a donde te mande, ¿entendiste? —el chico apenas y pudo levantar la mirada.

Minutos luego ya se encontraba saliendo de aquella bodega. Su amiga lo esperaba a la entrada y sonrió al verlo.

— Ya quedó arreglado, hermosa. Ese tipo no volverá a lastimarte, ni a ti ni a alguien más —Yolei sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, escapándosele unas lágrimas—. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

* * *

**Capítulo cortito, realmente está comenzando la historia y es para introducir a los personajes, ya vendrán capítulos más largos :p  
**

**Quiero agadecer sus reviews, realmente me hacen el día cuando los leo. Muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos, por las palabras tan lindas que me dicen y por pensar que soy una gran escritora; a veces a mí me cuesta verme así porque las editoriales han rechazado mi trabajo, no tener un título en letras tiene que ver y no será fácil pero sé que no moriré sin antes publicar un libro :)**

**Respecto al capítulo anterior me gustaría comentar algo, yo sé que habrá quien difiera en mi opinión, pero esto es para aquellas chicas que no han tenido relaciones sexuales y se encuentran tentadas, que tienen curiosidad, que se los han propuesto y lo están considerando: sí existe una mágica primera vez. Sí existe esa "magia" de la que se habla y yo sé que a lo mejor les han comentado que no es verdad, que lo que se ve en las películas no existe, pero se los digo por experiencia, porque no quiero que luego vayan a salir lastimadas, y si alguien quiere profundizar en el tema con gusto lo explico por mensaje privado.**

**Entre otras noticias... me voy a Italia! Gané un concurso y parto de aquí el día 28 de junio. Andaré en Milán, Roma, el sur de Francia y no sé qué otros lugares jaja, iré a tomar un curso por parte de la escuela y de turista, si alguien tiene tips sobre el vuelo (que es lo que me pone más ansiosa), si alguien vive allá y le gustaría verme o algún lugar que me sugieran conocer, díganmelo! :D estoy muy emocionada y con gusto me encantaría, si es que tengo lectores de por allá, conocerlos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Me hallaba concentrada en los pequeños puntos suspendidos en el espacio, característicos por su ligereza —pese a que poseían masa— y desafiaban a la gravedad, chocando unos contra otros, probablemente intercambiando sus partículas en cada golpe. El sol se colaba por la ventana, disminuyendo considerablemente su intensidad conforme el día se iba despidiendo y el cielo parecía prepararse con sus colores oscuros como si la noche fuese una fiesta.

Y para muchos eso era. Representaba el momento de soltar el estrés que esa última semana de Mayo se había acumulado. En pocas horas los clubes nocturnos serían abarrotados por lujuria en pantalones y adicción en minifaldas.

Otro pesado suspiro se me escapó, causándome dolor en el pecho, y un par de lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por mis mejillas. Moví un poco el pie sintiendo la piel arrugada en la planta de mis dedos y una brisa entró como intruso haciéndome notar que era momento de salir de la bañera antes de pescar un resfriado. Cogí la toalla que había dejado sobre la sillita a mi lado y de un salto me puse de pie y me envolví en ella. Apenas puse un pie fuera de la bañera fui corriendo al retrete y expulsé agresivamente las dos rebanas de pizza que había ingerido en la mañana —y mi único alimento en el día—.

Tras jalar la cadena me miré en el espejo del lavabo. Mi cara estaba pálida, casi incolora, y pequeñas venitas se saltaban por mis pómulos debido al esfuerzo. Mi estómago soltó un gruñido gracioso y a pesar de que había vomitado tenía la sensación de hambre. Me lavé los dientes y fui a la recámara dispuesta a vestirme. A pesar de que no había hecho mucho en ese día me sentía extrañamente cansada.

El timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar y aún desnuda bajo la toalla húmeda, fui a abrir. Era Hiroaki.

Hola, Hikari —intenté sonreír aunque estaba segura que ni aunque me hubiese visto en un espejo me habría tragado la mentira de que ver a ese hombre me causaba felicidad.

De un segundo a otro y sin permitirme reaccionar, el señor Ishida se abalanzó sobre mí, empujando fuertemente la puerta, y de un jalón se deshizo de la toalla. Sentía sus mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda y en el cuello. Puse algo de presión para apartarlo de mí pero fue inútil.

Espera, por favor —supliqué estúpidamente. Hiroaki se desabotonó el pantalón haciéndolo caer hasta sus pies. Me tomó de los hombros obligándome a ponerme de rodillas frente a él. Jaló mi cabello, acercando su erecto miembro a mi rostro. Estaba a punto de vomitar—. ¡Basta, no quiero!

¡Cállate, imbécil! —su agresivo tono de voz me paralizó de miedo y entonces, al verlo detenidamente, me di cuenta que la razón de su comportamiento era el alcohol: el tipo venía ebrio, aunque no lo suficiente aún.

Quise levantarme pero él volvió a estirar mi cabello haciéndome casi caer. Intenté quitar su mano de mi nuca pero en otro brusco movimiento, Ishida acercó nuevamente su pene haciéndolo rosar contra mis labios.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al igual que el temor y la repulsión, pero no importaba cuánto debatiera, él me superaba en fuerza y estatura por mucho. Levanté el rostro esperando hallar algo de comprensión en su mirada pero algo más desvió la mía, era un arma pequeña que se asomaba del bolsillo interior de su saco. Sentí la sangre helarse en mis venas al tiempo que se figuraban en mi mente una infinidad de dudas acerca de la pistola y si su dueño la habría usado alguna vez… o si sería capaz de usarla conmigo ahora.

Hiroaki volvió a moverme bruscamente y entre el miedo y la desesperación, supe que no tenía más que hacer que lo que él quería; con todo el asco y la repulsión que mi cuerpo era capaz de sentir, comencé a practicarle el sexo oral, lamiendo su miembro sin muchas ganas. El llanto comenzó a borbotar de mi garganta y pronto él eyaculó en mi boca. Sentí sus piernas tensarse y aproveché que dio un paso hacia atrás para correr a vomitar al baño. Me tiré a un lado del inodoro a llorar cual pequeña ha perdido a su madre en el supermercado. No me importó si él me escuchaba, no me importaba nada en ese momento excepto la necesidad de sentirme «limpia» nuevamente. Escuché un golpe seguido del sonar de un vidrio quebrarse y me quedé quieta, pensando que Ishida se habría enojado por mi reacción y ahora vendría a darme una paliza.

Permanecí casi inmóvil durante largos segundos sin escuchar nada más hasta que me armé de valor y lentamente me puse de pie para ir a la sala. Las piernas me temblaban, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón como si palpitara dentro de mi oreja, tenía las manos frías y un sabor amargo en la boca. Me llevé las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito al ver tirado a Hiroaki a un lado del sofá; le salía sangre por la nariz y tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Tirado a un costado estaban pedazos de un jarrón de cerámica que tenía al centro de la mesita de cristal.

¿Señor Ishida? —me puse de cuclillas a su lado y toqué su cuello, por fortuna aún sentía pulso.

Sufrí un momento de incertidumbre hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a una ambulancia. De prisa me vestí con lo primero que hallé en el clóset. Mis movimientos fueron monótonos, sin siquiera pensarlo o saber cómo lo había hecho ya estaba calzada con mis _Converse_ negros.

Pronto llegaron los paramédicos haciéndome una serie de preguntas mientras revisaban los signos vitales de Hiroaki.

Un microinfarto, probablemente ingestión alcohólica —comentó un señor regordete de tez morena con acento sudamericano. De pronto uno de los aparatos que habían conectado al lado de Hiroaki comenzó a pillar y el otro hombre le practicó reanimación cardiopulmonar, haciéndolo volver en sí.

¿Qué… qué pasa? —pregunté.

Necesitamos llevarlo de urgencia al hospital. Tú vienes con nosotros.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Ufffffff PERDÓN... no tuve laptop casi desde mayo hasta apenas ayer compré una u_u mi presupuesto estuvo limitado estos meses y sobreviví con mi android 2.3, realmente no sé cómo le hice jajaja...  
**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Gracias por sus comentarios, por su impaciencia jaja, ahora sí a echarle ganas a la historia que tengo muchísimas más en puerta! Extrañaba tanto escribir T_T  
**

**Por lo pronto, y al menos de aquí al martes, les dejo éste capitulito pequeño; al principio lo iba a dividir en dos partes pero quedaban más de 5000 palabras jaja y decidí que quedara corto mejor :p espero que les guste...  
**

**Con respecto a Intimidad: volveré a escribirle a la autora, si no recibo respuesta de ella de aquí a fin de mes entonces veré si continúo la historia dándole un "final alternativo".**


	5. Chapter 5

**5  
**

El rubio entró corriendo tras las puertas giratorias del Bellevue Hospital Center. Llevaba el cabello mojado escurriéndole agua de la tormentosa lluvia que hacía más de un par de horas acababa de llegar a Nueva York, le salía humo por la boca y la garganta, reacción debida al choque térmico, y las venitas de su rostro se veían moradas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven? —preguntó amable pero curiosamente una enfermera que se hallaba tras el mostrador de la recepción. Era una señora grande de edad, de cabello canoso y ojos azules. TK tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura antes de poder hablar.

— Ishida. Hiroaki Ishida, ¿en dónde está? —la mujer asintió y enfocó su vista en la computadora de escritorio que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Es usted pariente del señor?

— Soy su hijo.

— Ya veo. ¿Podría mostrarme alguna identificación? —Takeru pareció exasperarse pero finalmente comprendió que todo era asunto meramente burocrático y esa señora no tenía culpa de que el imprudente médico que llamó a su casa hiciera énfasis en la frase «_su padre se encuentra grave, le aconsejo que venga lo antes posible pues su salud podría empeorar_».

— El señor Ishida se halla en cuidados intensivos en el quinto piso. Si sube por el elevador verá un largo pasillo, siga por ahí y en la primera sección dé vuelta hacia la derecha, ahí verá una recepción y le darán informes.

— Muchas gracias.

TK se apresuró en alcanzar el ascensor. El tramo desde la planta baja al quinto piso se le hizo eterno y temía no llegar a tiempo para ver a su progenitor. Era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y aunque solía ser un hombre muy paciente, ese tipo de situaciones lo alteraban, haciéndolo salir de su zona de confort. Al tiempo en que las puertas metálicas se abrían su celular comenzó a vibrar adentro del bolsillo de sus jeans. Era su mamá.

— ¿Cómo está tu papá? —TK esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar el tono de voz preocupado de Nancy. Pese a que en algún tiempo había habido fricción y peleas en casa, él sabía que su madre amaba a Hiroaki con la misma pasión que nació apenas se conocieron.

— Acabo de llegar al hospital, madre. En cuanto tenga noticias te llamo.

— Estaré esperando, amor.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y caminó hacia la recepción que se hallaba justo al centro de una pequeña sala de espera. En el lugar sólo había una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba un niño de cabello rojizo dormido en brazos y otra chica de largo cabello castaño con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y el rostro escondido entre las manos.

TK pudo percibir un olor característico a la penicilina y otros medicamentos. El clima central de ese cuarto estaba casi helando y justo hasta ese momento se percató de que no había llevado ropa más que la que traía puesta y si iba a tener que quedarse a velar por Hiroaki toda la noche, esa chaqueta de cuero no sería suficiente para protegerlo del frío.

— Buenas noches, busco al señor Hiroaki Ishida —dijo golpeadamente al acercarse a la enfermera tras el mostrador. Una mujer de treinta y tantos años, cabello rubio, ojos azules y labial rojo. Típica americana salida de una película no exitosa.

— Habitación 509 al final de éste pasillo —dijo, haciendo una seña con la mano hacia la izquierda.

— Gracias.

Takeru se apresuró a ir con su padre sin percatarse de que un par de ojos marrones lo siguieron hasta que desapareció.

Hiroaki se hallaba acostado en la alta camilla de fierro, con una delgada sábana blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo. Llevaba tubos metidos por la nariz y otras cosas que el rubio no conocía pegadas a sus brazos. Aún y con la escasa luz de las lámparas era notoria la palidez de su rostro. Hubo un momento de total silencio en donde el joven contempló a quien durante muchos años y hasta ese momento había sido su héroe y no pudo evitar quebrarse y llorar. Se acercó despacio por un lado de la cama y acarició la mano de su padre.

— ¿Qué te pasó, viejo? —preguntó quedamente.

Recordó una navidad, cuando él tenía 7 años y su padre se hallaba en Chicago trabajando, había hablado con él en la mañana, pasando la tarde entristecido pues su héroe le había dicho que no podría llegar a la cena con ellos. TK permaneció encerrado en su habitación sin deseos de salir a comer los mil postres que su mamá había cocinado para ese día, y que además eran sus favoritos. Nada le importaba más a ese pequeño que estar al lado del hombre que le dio la vida, y eso era algo que muchos le admiraban. Hiroaki no sólo era su mejor amigo, era la persona de quien había aprendido todo en la vida, un líder nato de carácter firme que a pesar de ausentarse largos períodos nunca había descuidado a su familia, y justo eso sucedió aquella navidad, cerca de las 10 de la noche apareció tras la puerta con una bolsa cargada de regalos haciéndolo el niño más feliz del mundo, no por los costosos carritos y figuras de acción que le había llevado, sino por haber movido cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir un vuelo que le permitiera llegar a casa antes de que la víspera navideña terminara.

— ¿Takeru Ishida? —el sonido de una voz masculina lo hizo reaccionar y se giró para ver al médico que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

— Sí.

— Mucho gusto, soy Rick Anderson —le tendió una mano a manera de saludo—. Veamos, el señor Ishida ingresó hace aproximadamente cinco horas —comenzó a decir mientras revisaba unas hojas en la tablilla de madera que llevaba consigo—. Su padre sufrió un ataque cardiaco del cual logramos estabilizarlo y hace un par de horas tuvo un ataque ya que la presión sanguínea le subió a 250 —TK se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo exasperadamente y soltó un bufido de impotencia—. Tras estabilizarlo tuvimos que inducirlo con un tranquilizante pues no dejaba de quejarse.

— ¿Va a recuperarse, doctor? Dígame la verdad, ¿qué tan grave es lo que tiene?

— Tendremos que esperar a que despierte, al menos las próximas 24 horas. He pedido que estén revisando sus signos vitales —Takeru asintió resignado. Sería una larga noche—. Hay algo más, su padre venía en estado de ebriedad, fue en casa de la señorita Yagami donde ocurrió el incidente. La joven no ha querido darnos información adicional, ¿es pariente o está relacionada de alguna manera con su familia? —la sangre se heló dentro del rubio y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder la compostura.

— Sí, la conozco.

— Muy bien, pues sin más regresaré por la mañana y si necesita algo hágamelo saber con la enfermera de recepción.

— Claro, doctor. Gracias.

Tras salir el médico de la habitación, TK sintió la ira embargarlo por dentro y unas inmensas ganas de golpear.

¿Quién rayos era Yagami? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre en casa de ella? Y entonces como por arte de magia recordó a la joven que había visto sentada en recepción y sin pensárselo salió a buscarla.

Y ahí estaba ella. Parecía no haberse movido ni un centímetro.

— ¿Yagami? —apenas mencionó el nombre, la chica levantó el rostro. Llevaba una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda y parecía como si hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo—. ¿Eras tú quien estaba con Hiroaki? —Hikari seguía muda, intimidada ante la presencia del rubio—. ¡Contéstame! —los ojos azules del chico echaban chispas de rabia.

— Sí… soy yo.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi padre en tu casa?

— Es complicado… yo…

— Ven acá —sin dar pie a que siguiera hablando, la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el ascensor. Una vez en planta baja, TK la obligó a ir a un callejón que rodeaba el hospital, por donde sacaban las bolsas de basura. No le importó que ambos se mojaran con la torrentosa lluvia ni mucho menos que se helaran con el frío neoyorkino—. Ahora sí, explícame qué mierda hacías con mi papá.

— No puedo —a la chica se le quebró la voz y tuvo que agachar el rostro. Se sentía sucia, malvada, peor que un contaminante. Ahora, frente al hijo de su amante que no era más que un joven de su edad, comprendía la gravedad de sus acciones.

— ¿Qué relación tienes tú con él? ¡Maldita sea, dime de una vez!

— ¡Soy su amante! —gritó, luego de soltarse a llorar. TK la miró fijamente como si quisiera matarla y por un momento ella deseó que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Hace tiempo que él… nos conocimos.

— ¿Te has acostado con mi padre?

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no sabía que tenía un hijo… yo pensé que… lo siento.

— Eres una maldita zorra. ¿No pensaste acaso que él tenía familia? ¿Tú no tienes familia? No… —la voz se le quebró en ese instante y Kari supo que más allá del odio y el coraje que pudiera estar sintiendo, el rubio estaba destrozado. Lo había herido profundamente y era algo que jamás podría perdonarse—. Lárgate. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a buscarlo, te juro que si vuelvo a verte cerca de él o de mi familia yo mismo voy a matarte —pese a que era una amenaza cargada de emociones momentáneas, Hikari no dudó ni un segundo que el rubio fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Salió corriendo del callejón, llevándose los cachitos de su corazón destrozado y lamentando los otros que acababa de romper de ese hermoso chico de ojos azules.

* * *

**Chan chan chan...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**6  
**

No puedo aguantarlo más. Es este dolor cansino en mi sangre que no me deja dormir, no me deja leer, no me permite si quiera comer sin sentir repulsión por mí misma. Ya mis métodos de relajación dejaron de surtir efecto, los baños en la tina, la taza de café y las innumerables películas románticas que siempre alzan mi ánimo ahora pasan a formar parte de un mundo literal. Un mundo en el que veo mi realidad y siento asco.

Jamás creí que sería capaz de herir a una persona y sin embargo lo hice. Ese pobre chico no debió jamás enterarse de lo que su padre y yo hicimos. A pesar de que no todo el asunto era mi responsabilidad no podía evitar sentirme culpable, no sólo por haber sido cómplice de un engaño matrimonial sino por lo que le sucedió a Hiroaki. Parte de mí gritaba que yo lo había enviado al hospital con ese infarto.

Aunque no era verdad.

Y ahora, a una semana del incidente, hay otro peso que me atormenta y que durante 48 horas me ha mantenido viviendo en automático, sin sentir necesidades corporales, tan sólo respondiendo a ellas cual zombie recién convertido en una ciudad bulliciosa: mi periodo. Es común que las chicas hagamos bromas cuando nos retrasamos diciendo que probablemente fuimos visitadas por un ángel y estamos preñadas por obra de Dios, y eso es totalmente comprensible y divertido mientras no exista una vida sexual activa, pero para chicas como yo, es peor que cruzar las puertas del infierno.

¿Embarazada? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer si eso era cierto? Mi mente se rehusaba a creerlo, me inventé excusas como que los ascos, mareos, vómitos y el incansable sueño que me dominaba diariamente era producto de lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de todo, un episodio como el vivido con Hiroaki no iba a ser sencillo de olvidar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba con brusquedad, mi estómago, mis brazos, mis piernas estaban contraídas por un escalofrío constante que me abrazaba como si fuese una cadena atada a mi cuerpo. Sentía miedo, pánico de ver el resultado en la pequeña prueba que descansaba sobre el lavabo. Estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarla y saber de una vez por todas si mis imprudentes decisiones me llevarían por un camino totalmente distinto al que me tracé o si, por el contrario, podría seguir ese camino sabiendo que todo fue un susto momentáneo.

Nuevamente comencé a analizar todas mis opciones: qué le diría a mi madre, ¿debería buscar al señor Ishida en caso de que esté embarazada? No. No podía permitirme atar mi vida al lado de ese malnacido, no quería que él fuera parte de la vida de éste pequeño…

Oh Dios…

Apreté mi vientre de manera instintiva permitiéndome llorar en silencio. Había sufrido algunos episodios de miedo pero nada similar a lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como tener a este gigante apresándome contra una estrecha pared de ladrillos, devorándome con sus ojos rojos y amenazándome con sus afilados colmillos. Miré hacia el reloj de pared, habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que realicé de manera monótona —y gracias al litro de agua que me bebí de un trago— la prueba de embarazo. Era tiempo de levantarme y afrontar mi realidad, porque fuese lo que fuese a mostrar ese palito blanco, yo había tomado una decisión en caso de que fuera positivo: daría a luz a mi bebé y me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a él, aunque no supiera muchas cosas de la vida, aunque tuviese que interrumpir mis egoístas años de juventud y diversión, el pequeño era totalmente inocente.

Me acerqué al lavabo en donde había dejado la prueba de embarazo, la tomé y cerré los ojos inhalando profundamente antes de mirar el resultado que quizás podría dar un giro drástico a mi vida. Al tiempo que me encogía de hombros y sentía mis músculos tensionarse gracias a los nervios y el miedo que me apresaban, se me escaparon un par de lágrimas más recordando las palabras, o mejor dicho, el adjetivo que utilizó el hijo del señor Ishida para referirse a mí: «zorra».

Me convertí en eso que durante mis años de adolescente critiqué en algunas compañeras del colegio. Me volví una mujer fácil de tener, hablando en términos sexuales. Me había prostituido por un lugar en una universidad y ahora me daba cuenta que no había valido la pena. Ni el lujoso campus, ni las aulas didácticas, ni el mejor de los programas educativos reconocido a nivel internacional lograban desaparecer el asco, la repulsión, el odio y sobre todo la decepción que sentía hacia mi persona. No era el hecho de haber vendido mi cuerpo, mi «virginidad» ni mi tiempo, sino el haber destruido una familia, especialmente la vida de ese chico rubio de ojos azules.

Y ya que la vida siempre se encarga de dar giros drásticos, ahora me perturba la idea de que en cualquier momento yo pagaré la consecuencia de mis acciones recibiendo el mismo dolor que le causé a ese joven.

Otro suspiro pesado se escapó de mi pecho.

Justo cuando me dije que era hora de afrontar mi realidad, mi celular comenzó a timbrar desde la sala. Tomé eso como una señal de espera.

— ¿Si? —tuve que apartar un poco el aparato para aclararme la garganta, que me ardía a montones.

— _¿Kari? Mi nombre es Grace, soy enfermera del Bellevue Hospital Center._

— Ah sí, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle —el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza al suponer que estaba por recibir una desagradable noticia.

— _El señor Ishida me ha pedido que te llame para comunicarte de su salida del hospital. Le dieron el alta ésta mañana y ha regresado a su casa, en Los Ángeles._

— Qué gusto escuchar eso —solté despacio el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones—. ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

— _Estable. Tendrá que hacerse chequeos constantes de presión y nivel de glucosa en la sangre_ —recordé el momento en que él me había obligado a hacerle sexo oral, la tensión ejercida en su cuerpo, el esfuerzo que hizo… me preguntaba si aquello habría sido la causa de su infarto y nuevamente aparecía la culpa haciéndome sentir peor que una cucaracha—. _¿Hija?_

— ¿Si?

— _Lamento meterme donde no me llaman pero hay algo que me ha preocupado desde que te vi ingresar con el señor Ishida al hospital._

— Ajá.

— _La marca en tu rostro, ¿él te golpeó?_ —permanecí callada pensando en una mentira creíble que no pusiera en riesgo nuestras vidas. No quería involucrarme más de lo que ya estaba con su familia—. _Cariño, hay leyes que pueden protegerte…_

— Agradezco mucho su atención y la información que me ha dado —sin darle tiempo para alegar, colgué la llamada.

Me llevé las manos al rostro, quitándome el flequillo de la frente y sintiendo cómo todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de ansiedad. Una ansiedad que me provocaba querer destruir, patear, gritar, llorar, desaparecer y permanecer inmóvil al mismo tiempo.

Hiroaki estaba en su casa, eso significaba que no aparecería en Nueva York en un buen tiempo, por lo tanto ya no cubriría mis gastos, y si su hijo le reclamó…

Oh no.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que dejar la escuela y trabajar. Pero, ¿en dónde? ¿Cómo iba yo a pagarme una renta en esta ciudad? Ni aunque me fuese a los suburbios lograría mantenerme, y volver a mi casa… esa no era opción, mi madre se enteraría de lo que hice, jamás he sido buena mintiendo y justo ahora que mi ser entero desea correr a sus brazos, refugiarse en su regazo y llorar, la verdad terminaría por ser confesada y no sé si podría vivir con la carga de ver su decepción todos los días.

La cabeza comenzó a darme punzadas de dolor, como taladrándome el cráneo. No quería pensar, no quería seguir escuchando mi mente decirme que era un terrible ser humano y merecía lo que me estaba sucediendo. Fui a la cocina y saqué la caja de aspirinas, tomé dos pastillas, me serví un vaso con agua y volví al baño.

Ahora sí ya nada me impediría saber de una vez por todas si mi retraso se debía a un embarazo o al estrés acumulado. Miré el resultado marcado en la pantallita de la prueba y la dejé justo donde estaba.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D los voy a dejar en suspenso por unos días, estaré fuera de la ciudad en un congreso pero llevo la lap conmigo así que espero tener oportunidad de escribir algo pero mientras pueden decirme qué les pareció :p sé que es un capítulo que no describe mucho la continuidad de la historia pero consideré importante plasmar de manera detallada los sentimientos/pensamientos de Kari; creo que muchos adolescentes y jóvenes hoy en día atraviesan situaciones similares y por vergüenza o miedo no expresan lo que sienten, y al menos para mí, una joven que habla hasta por los codos, creo que es importantísimo aprovechar la libre expresión ya que los "feelings" son como la ropa, si no la usas va haciendo bulto, espacio y no le da lugar a los que van llegando, crea polilla, a veces hongos, en fin... espero que mi punto quede claro jajaja  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**7  
**

El cielo se había pintado de una mezcla de tonos púrpuras y naranjas. En pocas horas estaría por iniciar el eclipse de sol del cual los medios de comunicación llevaban semanas hablando, aquél que ocurría cada diez años y, según expertos en la astrología, marcaba un punto importante en el transcurso de la historia, trayendo consigo el fin de algunos ciclos y el inicio de otros.

Las calles en la ciudad de Los Ángeles se veían abarrotadas por personas dispuestas a pasar la tarde en la playa y disfrutar del espectáculo, que si bien era dicho, no causaría daños oculares si se contemplaba sin protección.

— ¿Saldrás hoy, TK? —preguntó con su característico tono de voz tan dulce, la encantadora señora Ishida.

— No, mamá —respondió su hijo, cortantemente.

— ¿Tienes mucha tarea, tesoro? —el rubio sonrió al escuchar aquél adjetivo que su madre solía utilizar cuando sabía que él se hallaba de malas e intentaba cambiarle el ánimo.

— Algo.

— Bueno, veré si tu papá necesita algo y después pasaré la tarde con Meredith. ¿Te apetece comer antes de irme? —Nancy se acercó al escritorio en donde su _pequeño_ estaba sentado utilizando su laptop.

— No, _'ma_. Muchas gracias.

Sin más, la señora Ishida salió de la habitación y enseguida TK la escuchó hablar con su padre. Volvió a enfocar su atención en la pantalla del dispositivo electrónico que tenía en frente. Resultaba que desde hace días se había encargado de realizar una investigación a fondo sobre la chica con la que su padre salía. Desde que Hiroaki volvió a casa, Takeru no se había atrevido a confrontarlo ni mucho menos a restregarle en cara su mentira. No. El rubio era más astuto y planeaba disponer de dicha información a manera de chantaje; después de todo, su padre era quien le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Abrió una pestaña en el buscador en la que aparecía una foto de la chica. Era la nota web de una escuela preparatoria en Odaiba anunciando que la estudiante Hikari Yagami había ganado el premio a la mejor obra de suspenso en el año, para el concurso _DE FANTASMAS Y OTROS EVENTOS PARANORMALES_, con un ejemplar de 150 cuartillas titulado _«La manera en que no me ves»_. La chica tuvo la oportunidad de pasar una semana en Sevilla, España recorriendo algunas editoriales de renombre y además fueron impresos 50 ejemplares de la obra. No se decía mucha información de la joven, excepto que tenía 17 años y había aplicado para continuar sus estudios universitarios en América.

TK miró algunas fotos de Hikari en la premiación de su obra, después algunas en un módulo en lo que él supuso era la feria del libro en España, sosteniendo en sus manos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, un pequeño libro de portada negra que tenía un ojo entre otras figuras abstractas a su alrededor. Era una muchacha muy guapa, de esbelta figura, estatura pequeña, largo cabello color chocolate con flequillo por un lado.

¿Por qué una joven que se veía dedicada y de buen prestigio habría terminado acostándose con su padre? ¿Hiroaki la habría obligado? ¿Dónde se habrían conocido? Nuevamente volvió a sentir esa oleada de coraje al querer respuestas. La sola imagen de su padre acariciando a otra mujer que no fuera su madre le causaba repulsión. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a su familia? Si bien, TK sabía que había discusiones entre ellos, jamás se imaginó que llegara a tanto.

Y así, decidido a aclarar su mente, se levantó y fue —con los nervios y el temor oculto tras una actitud autoritaria— hacia la recámara de sus padres.

— Hola, hijo. Pasa —dijo Hiroaki al ver al rubio de pie frente a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es Hikari Yagami? —el rostro del señor Ishida palideció al escuchar ese nombre. TK se acercó un poco al pie de la cama.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Estaba en el hospital cuando llegué —las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas al igual que sus ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar y explotar pero se contenía—. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hiroaki permaneció mirando a su hijo como si intentara buscar palabras que pudieran explicarle lo que era más que obvio que sabía pero sin herirlo. Una parte de él aún pensaba en ocultar la verdad e inventarse una historia pero por otro lado, conocía demasiado bien a Takeru y sabía que eso sólo empeoraría la situación cuando supiera que le mintió doblemente.

Y así sin más, decidió que lo mejor sería confesar la verdad.

— Es mi amante. La conocí hace unos meses en Nueva York —el rubio se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un suspiro exasperado.

— ¿Por qué?

— TK, hijo, escúchame, no pretendo que entiendas mis razones.

— ¡Sólo dime por qué demonios engañaste a mamá! ¿Ella qué culpa tiene? ¿Por qué hacerle algo así?

— Tú no lo entiendes, TK…

— ¿Entender? ¡Dime qué hay que entender! Si ya no querías estar con mamá tan sólo se lo hubieras dicho.

— No podía hacerlo. Tu madre está enferma y lo último que quiero es mandarla a la tumba —el rubio soltó una carcajada de ironía.

— Por favor, ¿cómo puedes decir que te importa su salud? En serio… me has decepcionado… te odio —pronunció aquella frase con tanto dolor y tanta rabia que incluso Hiroaki pudo sentirlo. No tenía palabras para disculparse con TK, el daño estaba hecho y viviría con las consecuencias el resto de su vida—. O se lo dices tú a mamá o se lo digo yo. Tienes hasta mañana.

Takeru salió ignorando las súplicas desesperadas de su padre que le pedía —casi a gritos— que se quedara a charlar. Caminó apresurado rumbo a la playa, a pesar de que estaría llena de gente. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos pero él ponía resistencia, no quería ni se permitiría a sí mismo que lo vieran llorar.

Finalmente llegó a un callejón retirado a dos bloques de distancia de la zona hotelera. Abrió una puerta de madera despintada y entró al sótano de una tienda de costura. El local estaba mudándose de dirección pues la señora Ishida, quien era la dueña, había adquirido nueva maquinaria que era imposible meter ahí. TK se sentó en un montón de retazos de tela y sin más dejó escapar todo su dolor. Se abrazó las rodillas y no le importó nada, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra; aunque entendía de esas situaciones, aunque las veía en la vida de sus amigos y compañeros, y vivía en un país donde era común que las familias se separaran, jamás se imaginó que sería tan doloroso.

Su padre, el superhéroe al que había admirado hasta ese día, ahora se presentaba como un hombre normal, haciéndole ver que los superpoderes no existen y no se puede ser diferente en éste mundo pues eso es ciencia ficción.

— ¿TK? —de pronto una reconocida voz femenina lo hizo sobresaltar y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

— Yolei —la chica se acercó, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza. Takeru escondió el rostro en el pecho de ella y volvió a llorar como si ese dolor nunca fuese a drenar.

— Ya, ya. Aquí estoy, contigo. Todo va a estar bien, pequeño —acarició el cabello y la espalda de su amigo intentando darle consuelo pero sin mucho éxito.

— Me las va a pagar, Yo. Te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de verla retorciéndose de dolor algún día.

— ¿De quién hablas? —TK se levantó, limpiándose las mejillas y con odio en su mirada pronunció las siguientes palabras:

— Hikari Yagami.

* * *

**Me cuesta mucho escribir T_T no sé si es un bloqueo mental, es que tengo muchas cosas que leer (de la escuela) o examen el martes, pero de plano desarrollar un capítulo me cuesta aunque tengo la historia escrita en mi mente.  
**

**Probablemente necesito una nueva musa...**


	8. Chapter 8

**8  
**

Escuché la música bajar de tono mientras las luces del club iban apagando su intensidad y todos nos preparábamos para lo que sería el clímax de la noche. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalar por mi espalda, las palpitaciones de mi corazón en mis orejas, sabía que no olvidaría ese momento en mucho tiempo, hacía tanto que no experimentaba esa sensación de libertad, la ligereza al moverme, el olvido de las preocupaciones absurdas que atañen a la juventud. Quería que eso durara para siempre, no volver a mi realidad que me dolía como si me hubiesen clavado estacas en cada centímetro de mis huesos.

Al tiempo en que se dejó escuchar el coro de _Sky full of stars_ las parpadeantes luces de colores neón se encendieron y todos cuantos estábamos ahí comenzamos a saltar y gritar extasiados; de pronto alguien me jaló de la cintura y al girarme lo vi: ojos azules brillantes bajo los colores chillantes del ambiente, su camisa blanca mojada de sudor en el pecho, cabello despeinado… sus labios se apresaron de los míos y nos besamos con ganas. Deslizó sus manos bajo mi blusa y acarició deliciosamente mi espalda y mis senos. Hice lo mismo tocando su firme torso y los músculos de sus brazos.

— Te deseo tanto, Kari —susurró con su ronca voz haciéndome gemir quedamente.

Mordió mi labio inferior y poco a poco fue deslizando su mano hasta mi entrepierna. No podía pensar en nada excepto en lo delicioso que se sentía. Metió sus dedos por mi ropa interior y le tiré una mordida en el labio cuando tocó el punto exacto que hacía mi cuerpo vibrar, contraerse y perder fuerza en cuestión de segundos. Lo besé como si no quisiese que se terminara ese momento, abrazándolo con fuerza. Fue levantando sus manos por mi cintura, mis brazos, rozando levemente la yema de sus dedos en mi piel mientras respiraba quedamente cerca de mis labios. Observé su mirada, cómo se enfocaba en explorar la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba acariciando, haciendo presión en las pecas y lunares de mi pecho y cuello. Mi respiración comenzó a cambiar a manera de sincronizarse con la de él. Nos miramos a los ojos, azul y marrón se hallaron, y me invadió un escalofrío que lo hizo sonreír. Lentamente fue depositando pequeños besos en mis mejillas, en mi nariz, en la comisura de mis labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura. Acaricié su cuello, sus hombros, su rostro… hasta que nos fundimos en un apasionado —aunque lento— beso que hizo temblar mi mundo.

Literalmente mi mundo estaba temblando y a lo lejos escuché que me llamaban aunque no podía pensar en algo más que en TK…

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Despierta! —abrí los ojos y el cuarto dio vueltas. El cuadro que había comprado en un bazar hacía un par de semanas se cayó de la pared frente a mí y la cama temblaba bajo el piso.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Está temblando, mami! —entonces reaccioné y cargué a Elías apretándolo contra mi pecho y me quedé bajo el marco de la puerta. Mi casa se sacudía bruscamente y sabía que correr escaleras abajo y salir podría resultar en una fatalidad.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —se me ocurrió preguntar y mi niño volteó sus ojitos azules enrojecidos e hizo un puchero—. Tranquilo, mi amor, va a pasar pronto.

Fueron segundos convertidos en eternidad los que vivimos antes de que el temblor se detuviera. Escuchaba nuestros latidos a punto de salir del pecho. Era la primera vez que temblaba en Bologna, la primera que yo presenciaba un evento de esa magnitud.

Miré a Elías quien se apretaba la piernita izquierda y retiré su brazo, tenía un corte no muy profundo del que le salía sangre. Tomé a mi niño en brazos y lo llevé hasta mi cama.

— Voy por el botiquín —le dije mientras me dirigía al baño. Aún tenía la sensación de vértigo en la que todo se movía bajo mis pies.

— ¡Alcohol no!

— Tengo que desinfectarte.

— Pero duele —sus ojitos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se me encogió el corazón. Cinco años y aún no alcanzaba a comprender todo eso de ser madre.

— Ven, Elías —me puse de cuclillas a su lado y comencé a limpiar su pierna con un algodón mojado. Por las rosadas mejillas de mi pequeño resbalaban enormes lágrimas y cada una era como una puñalada clavada en mi cuerpo. A pesar de que sabía que no estaba lastimándolo, sentía como si lo hiciera. Mojé otro pedazo de algodón con alcohol y mi niño sollozó bruscamente—. Va a doler poquito, mi vida, pero necesito que esté bien limpia la piernita para ponerte una venda.

Acto seguido, Elías dejó escapar un grito al sentir el frío líquido penetrar su piel rasgada y me apresuré a limpiar bien y envolverla con una gasa. Me senté a su lado y lo abracé con fuerza dejándolo mojar mi bata con su llanto. Besé su castaño cabello y esperé a que se tranquilizara.

— Tengo miedo, mami. El señor Tomás no está, ¿y si se murió cuando se movió la casa?

— No, amor. Los gatos tienen muchas vidas, estoy segura que el señor Tomás debe estar escondido —mi pequeño asintió solamente y luego soltó un bostezo. Cogí mi celular de debajo de la almohada, eran las 4:46am—. Vamos a la cocina, te voy a dar leche calientita para que se te pase el susto y vuelvas a dormir.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— Sí, precioso —nuevamente besé su cabello y enseguida lo cargué para bajar con cuidado. Afortunadamente no había daños materiales excepto un florero que se quebró en la sala y el desacomodo de adornos de cerámica que milagrosamente no se hicieron trozos.

Senté a Elías en una silla del antecomedor y calenté leche en el microondas mientras ponía agua a hervir para prepararme un café. Encendí el televisor en el noticiero local. Había sido un temblor de 7.4 en la escala de Richter que afortunadamente no había dejado pérdidas irreparables, sino sólo daños materiales.

El timbre del teléfono me sobresaltó seguido por el chillido del microondas.

— ¿Si? —respondí a la llamada.

— _¡Kari! ¿Estás bien?_

— ¡Ah! Hola, señor Douglas. Sí, todo bien.

— _¿Y Elías? ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? _—sonreí al escuchar su tono de voz preocupado cada vez que se refería a mi niño.

— Se encuentra bien, sólo tuvo un pequeño raspón en la pierna pero nada de qué preocuparse. Sí que estuvo grave el temblo, ¿verdad?

— _Y que lo digas. Por fortuna no ha ocurrido alguna tragedia._

— Supongo que las actividades laborales se suspenderán por hoy —se me escapó un largo suspiro al ver a Elías remojar una galleta de animalitos en su vasito de leche.

— _No para ti, cariño_ —murmuró el señor Douglas entre risas—. _Ese libro no va a escribirse solo._

— Oh, cierto.

— _Un mes y medio, preciosa, y estarás en lista de best sellers_ —sonreí para mis adentros. Si bien, sabía que Douglas era sumamente optimista en cuanto a la calidad de mi trabajo, dada mi exigencia personal me costaba trabajo visionarme de esa manera.

Tras charlar de algunos detalles con respecto a mi segundo libro en puerta, me despedí de mi jefe y amigo. Elías me ayudó a recoger la sala acomodando aleatoriamente en un espacio del librero de pared las figuritas de cerámica que iba recogiendo del piso. El señor Tomás, un minino de color negro que vivía con nosotros desde hacía tres años, aproximadamente, bajó tranquilamente hasta ir a pegarse a las piernas de mi niño quien se entretuvo jugando con él.

Al acomodar un cajón que se había salido de un pequeño buró y recoger los papeles tirados me hallé con un sobre viejo que llamó mi atención. Era una carta de Hiroaki de la última vez que supe algo de él tras comunicarle de mi embarazo. Volví a leerla sintiendo nuevamente el coraje que mantenía encerrado en un sarcófago en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Había pasado tanto tiempo y aún no podía perdonarme a mí misma, y no era porque no quisiera a Elías, lo amaba con una capacidad que no creía que poseía, sino por haber permitido que me lastimara y humillara.

Volví a guardar la carta y miré hacia la ventana el hermoso cambio de tonalidad que se reflejaba en el cielo con la llegada del alba y los primeros rayos de sol asomándose. El verano estaría por terminar pronto.


End file.
